


[Podfic] Interrogation and Ikebana

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets & Wagers, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Humor, Ino is Daddy's Little Princess, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Torture & Interrogation, Trope Bingo Round 14, this extends to swanning into T&I at any time she pleases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Ino is her Daddy's little hime, and one day she'll be his successor in T&I. For now, though she's barely started at the Academy, she's already an expert at putting people off balance and playing with their minds - especially when she drops in on Daddy at work.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Yamanaka Ino & Yamanaka Inoichi
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Interrogation and Ikebana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interrogation and Ikebana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975304) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



  
**Interrogation and Ikebana**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 7 minutes, 18 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/interrogation-and-ikebana-podfic-by-kalira/Interrogation%20and%20Ikebana.mp3)


End file.
